Roof racks are well known and are manufactured in a variety of configurations. Typically, roof racks include a crossbar with a leg at each end of the crossbar, the legs being used to support the crossbar and attach the crossbar to the roof of a vehicle. The legs are spaced apart from each other a selected distance. Generally, the distance between the legs is determined by the width of the vehicle to which the roof rack is to be mounted.
A load or item may be attached to the crossbar. In one known arrangement, the crossbar of the roof rack includes a channel, which extends along the length of the crossbar. The peripheral surfaces of the channel are defined by a floor having two opposing side walls and a partial ceiling defined by two opposing lips with an opening in between. The opening in the channel allows one or more equipment brackets to be mounted to the crossbar to attach one or more items to the roof rack.
However, in this arrangement, the opening between the lips of the channel creates an exposed channel in the crossbar. The exposed channel creates wind turbulence, and hence wind noise, when the vehicle is travelling. This is generally overcome by placing a compressible resilient infill within the channel. The infill is generally hollow to assist its compressibility. The infill has a shape that substantially corresponds with the interior shape of the channel so that the infill slidingly engages with the peripheral surfaces of the channel.
In one example, as disclosed in WO 99/54168, the infill has a cross-sectional shape of a hollow inverted “T”. The upper portion of the infill extends through the opening between the lips of the channel and substantially conforms with the upper surface of the crossbar.
Mounting brackets can be attached to the crossbar by positioning the attachment foot of the bracket between the infill and the lips of the channel.
Resilient infills for crossbars are typically made of flexible material such that the infill can be locally compressed to allow for mounting brackets to be attached to the crossbar, whilst still retaining the same uniform external shape over the rest of the length of the infill. However, a disadvantage of known infills is that the infills can be difficult to compress. As such, it can be difficult to attach a mounting bracket between the infill and the lips of the channel. Furthermore, the step between the upper surface of the infill and the upper surface of the crossbar creates an airtrap that causes wind noise when a vehicle, carrying a roofrack with infill, is moving.
It is an object of the present invention to go at least some way towards overcoming the above-mentioned disadvantages, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.